My Crowning Jewel
by ImNewToFanFiction
Summary: Things aren't looking too hot for Carlisle and the Cullens. Someone's deliberately tampering with Alice's visions - and the culprit is certainly no friend to them. Can the Cullens shed light on the mysterious goings on, or will they we too late to save Carlisle - and maybe their way of life?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool winter afternoon, snowflakes covered the ground in a thick blanket of snow, and the sun danced over the frozen lake. The snow topped mountains around Alice looked pretty. As she stood admiring the beauty around her, a thick stream of black, suffocating smoke billowed from behind her, snaking past towards the lake she was facing. Her ears met with a crackling, snapping sound and as she turned to face the direction noise her eyes widened with fear and her mouth dropped open in shock.

The Volturi were standing serenely behind a bonfire, which atop it laid Carlisle.

The Cullen family gathered in the grand living area, the room filled with silence. Alice had spoken of her vision and after what seemed to be a long time Rosalie was the first to speak.

"But you must have seen why it happened? Some reasoning of some sort? The Volturi can't just go around killing vampires without provocation." Her eyes reflected both frustration and fear.

"There was nothing, the Volturi didn't even speak. It was as if"-

"As if your vision was being tampered with." Edward finished for her.

Edward's ability to read the minds of others allowed him to relive Alice's vision through her memory. It was different from the other visions she'd experienced. It felt as though it had been cut short, but at both the beginning and the end. This was particularly frustrating, as it meant the Cullen's had nothing to go on. Carlisle was atop a burning bonfire, but why and how did he get there?

Someone is deliberately tampering with Alice's visions, but who?


	2. Chapter 2: Two Days Before

_Two days before Alice's vision_

The ancient light grey stonework of the walls stood high, draped with a deep red velvet which flowed to the floor. Huge chandeliers chained to the ceiling gave off a delicate light, which kept the room shrouded in mystery. The floor was marbled and at the back of the room, raised slightly above the floor level were three magnificent thrones. Atop the thrones sat Aro, Caius and Marcus, in complete silence.

A small knock came from the front end of the room, and a girl entered, led by Heidi.

The girl was a newborn, which was easy to see. Her wild, blood red eyes darted around the room, before fixing on the Volturi sat in the three thrones. She was shaking. She looked vulnerable; her short, slight body looked as if she had been merely a teenager when she was changed. Aro was the first to speak, and his high pitched voice seemed to fill the room.

"Approach the circle, small one." His eyes gleamed with excitement, like a child being given a new toy. As the girl approached the circle before the three thrones, Marcus and Caius muttered.

"May I?" Aro questioned, outstretching his palm to the girl: an offer. The girl lifted her eyes to meet Aro's. In a musical voice which seemed more confident than she looked, she spoke. "Cousin Alec tells me I am a shield and I have the ability to manipulate memories of others." She replied, simply. It was clear to Aro that should her statement be true, she was absolutely clueless about the enormity of the potential she possessed. A perfect vampire to influence, Aro smiled to himself. She placed her palm atop Aro's, and as he began to read her mind of every thought it had once held, his eyes widened in wonder.

Aro clapped his hands together in a squeal of delight. "dual gifts.. most extraordinary… you shall be a fine asset to the Volturi.." His mind wandered with thoughts of manipulation, destruction and the conquering of new power. He could finally take action against the only other coven in the world which dared defy him - The Cullens. "What is your name, small one?"

"Venus." She replied in a small voice.

"Welcome to the Volturi, Venus. You will be a fine addition amongst our ranks."

 **Author's Note:** I'm going away for a few days, but i'll still be writing! I just wont be able to upload for a little bit. If you want to be kept updated on the new chapters please sign up to the story alerts, and feel free to review what you like/don't like or want to see more of! Peace out x


End file.
